They mysterious of water
by victiniphantom
Summary: Clockwork appers and tells Danny that he in needed somewhere to help someone prepare for a battle of a life time. Can he survive this... Before PP, BEFORE TUE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I a creating a new story, but don't worry I will still work on my others ones but I my not be able to post so often maybe like once every 2 or 3 days on the weekdays, but everyday on the weekends. Hope you like it.**

Danny's POV

HEY talking _HEY_: thinking

Man I just had like the hardest day ever. First Jazz woke me up at 6:00 and a Saturday I can kind of understand if it was Monday but a Saturday.

Then when I finally came down-stairs my parents were right in the middle of blabbering on about their new weapon to hunt down my other form. Which now I was stuck there until they were done.

After those 1 and a half of hearing how bad ghosts were and how they didn't need to exist. I finally got to go over to Tuckers and Sam's house which to find that Sam was out of town hoisting and ecto recycle vegetarian conviction and Tucker hosting a meat conviction.

So, I decided to head down to the Nasty Burger only to find that they were closed due to health violations.

I then decided to blow off some steam and took a fly around town in my other form the heroic Danny Phantom. I know my fame gets to me sometime.

Justas I was flying through the park I got it in the butt with and ecto-blast. I turned around only to see my parents in their orange and blue jumpsuits and my dad yelling to the sky creaming about his new weapon to destroy me with.

I finally lost them just as I ran into the cheese-head doing what it looked like paying Skulker for who knows what. Just as they both saw me trying to escape unnoticed. They first gasped that immediately turned that surprise into anger and chased me around for about 3 hours.

After I barley escaped I just now noticed I had skipped lunch, so I flew to the nearest bathroom, changed back, then walked to the nearest restrount only to find that the only one still open was a hot coco place.

This would be nice when it is not in the middle of summer and when it is not in a ghost crazy town. This probably means it would mostly for tourists, and has ghost painting plastered onto the wall and the drink cups having glued Danny Phantom stickers onto it.

After I got my coco I only found out that it was already past my curfew, so now my parents are going to ground me and I wasn't even out for a ghost attack this time.

Also the coco place only served coco, so I was still hungry not thirsty anymore but still hungry. So I just started to walk home hoping I could get something there that wasn't contaminated with ecto-gunk. I could still eat that and I would be fine, but I didn't want to rouse any suspicion to my parents.

As I was walking home the worst part of my day was Clockwork showing up out of nowhere and telling me that I was need some where else and he didn't know if I would come back alive or not. That freaked me out the most because clockwork know everything and him not knowing something was big.

Also I didn't even have a time to answer to say yes or no. He just dragged me into the portal to find myself in not my body or Phantoms body, but only to find that I was in blue clothing that was really heavy. That wasn't really a probably for me heavy wise but it was really, really hot and I even have an Ice core.

Also I had a stinking pony tail…yeah a pony tail, but Clockwork said that it wasn't a pony tail it was called wolves tail. That was a relief because if anyone said that it was a pony tail I can say no it is a wolves tail.

Third I was here it looked like an Ice Age all over again. Everything was literally frozen. When I sip it even freezes immediately before it touches the ground.

The thing that finally snapped me out of my senses was a girl running up to me yelling something that sounded like Sokka. Then she hugged me which really surprised because no girl except Sam would ever do that is they know me.

She then ran over to what appears to be a village made out of snow and ice. Then Clockwork appears and tells me that tomorrow that I will meat someone that I and my momentarily sister will help. I especially will need to mentor that person teach him how to fight well. Then in two days it will rain black snow and that will be the signs of war so I will have to be ready.

Also from now on until I go back home I will be called Sokka. Also that I can only tell Anug my real name. (I think that is how you spell his name) the person I will be mentoring my real name, so good luck. I will check back up on you in about a week so I don't go crazy.

Looks like this is going to be a long week before I can see Clockwork. Looks like I better go make some defenses to this village is there is going to be war in two days.

_  
**Hey hopped you liked it. Please once againg mind my spelling and grammar. Also PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**-tini**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am back. Hope you like this next chapter. I have been working on my spelling a grammar so I hope it improves.

Danny/ Sokka's POV

HEY: talking _HEY_: thinking

_After speaking to Clockwork I ran over to where my momentarily sister was heading, so I can meet the rest of my new momentarily family. While I was going over there the only thing racing through my head is what is in store for me, and how in the world how I would go crazy. In a week non-less, because I have been through ghost inventions, time travel, and major self-image problems._

"Hey Sokka what took you so long it was like you were in a daze. That is not normally like you." My sister said wondering.

"Sorry I was just out of it sis." I said trying to post-pone the initiative until I learned her name.

_My sister was dressed in a blue colored winter jacket and pants. The jacket had a hood on it which she mostly kept on, but when she didn't she had what appeared to be a bun in the back of her hair with two strings of hair looping back from her bun up to her bangs which was connected with a blue clip._

"Just don't do it again I almost thought you were getting sick. Which means almost everybody in the village will get sick again, and I don't want to take care of them like I did last time." My sister told me.

"I was just thinking. That was all. Sorry sis." I said. Man I really don't know how this guy is supposed to act. How am I going to be able to keep my cover up if "Sokka" just starts acting all wired?

"When do you care about my feelings unless when it comes to food?" She told me.

_Man looks like this guy only cares about two thing one food and the other himself. Man this is going to be hard to keep this act up. _

"Oh yeah I just remembered something." I said trying to blow off her suspicion.

"What is it Sokka?" My sister asked.

"I am starving, I mean I am really, really hungry!" I said hoping that would work.

"That is more like you Sokka. Let's got to gran-gran and get something to eat, because actually I am a little hungry too." She agreed.

_Gran-gran's was waiting on the village wall she looked like she was looking for us, so I had just enough time to take in all what was going on. Ok first I was transported away from home by force. Seconded I was place in the body of someone to live their life for a while. I suppose this person plays an important role in this time line, but does not have the right abilities to perform this job to the maximum and easiest capabilities. _

"Sokka, Katara where were you? You wondered too far from the village and we got worried." Gran-gran said worriedly.

"Sorry, Sokka got a bit occupied and we got a bit held up." My sister said.

"Well ok. It is getting dark out you better come inside." Gran-gran said.

"Ok" we both said.

_Ok now I know my sister's name is Katara which is good. Maybe I can actually get through this mission without blowing my cover. Well the village that we were staying in right now was made completely out of snow, so everywhere I looked there were women outside doing repairs. _

_When we got inside her hut I was exploited with so many different smells I couldn't describe all of it, but I did know it smelt like ,but I did know it smelt amazing._

"Hey gran-gran what is for dinner?" Katara said.

"Oh nothing big, just some sewed-stew." Gran-gran answer back

"Well it smells amazing" Katara said.

"Well thank you" Gran-Gran said.

_Dinner was amazing even though it was sewed. I always thought that it would taste disgusting, but it was good epically the way she made it. Sorry I am getting off topic, but man that dinner was good._

_I was already planning what we are going to do tomorrow. I already know I will be meeting the guy I will be mentoring. Also in two days it will rain black snow and that is the sign for war. Man I hate it when Clockwork speaks in riddles. I mean really what in the world is black snow?_

_If there is any type of war especially from where I am from we will need some defenses, so I better make a watchtower. What should I make it out of the only thing around here is snow, snow, and more snow?_

_I also need to research this Sokka person, so I can act more like him. I don't want anybody to get suspicious._

"Hey Sokka what are you doing" Katara said.

"Noting just thinking" I said. _Man dose this girl have any friend of her own? She needs to stop sneaking up on me like that or I may actually think she is an enemy and accidentally blast her with and ecto-blast. Clockwork didn't say anything about my powers so I must still have them. Also my cover would be gone if I did that._

"Man. Sokka your acting weird lately are you sure you are not getting sick." Katara said curiously.

"Seriously I am fine you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself." I said trying to blow off her suspicions.

"Fine whatever you say. Just don't forget you are taking me on a boat ride tomorrow to practice my bending." Katara said.

"Fine, fine I am tired to goodnight come and get me when you are ready" I said trying to act tired.

"Ok see you tomorrow bro. goodnight" Karta said.

_After Karta left a new topic was brought to my mind. What in the world was bending?_

Katara's POV

_Man something is up with Sokka. I have never seen him act like this before. Ever since this afternoon when if found him staring off into space. That is just not like him. _

_Whatever is up with him I will get to the bottom of it._

**Hey hoped you guys liked it. This story I am going to like and the try for it to be half-Dairy like and the other half it will be in story mode, so hope you like it. Please review. Also in this story each chapter I post will be just a bit longer than the next so the story is going to get really long. Also to all those Sokka fans I may put him in Amity Park in Danny's body to act like they have switched brains and abilities. I am not sure what to do yet.**

_**-tini**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! I am sorry I have not posted anything for like 4 or 5 months maybe more. I have been so busy with school and end of the year projects. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Danny/ Sokka POV

I was awoken early by Katara loudly jabbering in my ear. _Great another early bird, and I though Jazz was bad_.

"I'm up," I said very groggy.

"No your not!" Katara yelled, and then dumped a freezing cold bucket of water on me.

"Akk! What was that for?" I questioned.

"Now your up," Katara said proudly.

"Hardy, Har, Har," I fake laughed.

"OK now that your up, and acting like yourself again lets go on that boat ride you have been telling me you would take me on this morning," Katara said excited.

"Ok you get the boat and I'll get the food," I commented as my stomach growled.

"Fine, I'll meet you by the river," Katara yelled as she was already running off to get the boat.

_Maybe blending in as this person actually wont be that hard anyways. All I have to do is be lazy, say I'm hungry all the time, and crack a bad joke every now and then. Well any ways let me grab something to eat and then go and meet Katara by the river._

After a little bowl of seaweed stew ( actually tastes better tan it sounds) I met arrived at the river, and noticed that Katara has yet to arrived. So, I sat down on a little chuck of ice nearby, and waited until Katara to arrive with the boat. Katara arrived around 15 minuets later trudging the boat behind.

"That looks heavy," I commented.

"Yeah, it is. Can you help me drag it into the water?" She asked.

I got up from my chuck of ice, and grabbed the back of the boat. We got in into the water fairly easy, ( only causing me to get dumped into the water) and climbed into the boat after Katara used her "water magic" to dry me off. _I could of easily just of turned intangible, but I had to remain in disguise._

We sailed down the river for a few minutes, me mostly complaining how hungry I was in actuality I wasn't at all. _I have to admit the water bending was kind of cool. Just to see water just magical float up into mid-air over a persons control that was not ghost related at all was kind of cool._

I am hungry Katara can you use you "water magic" to catch me a fish," I complained which disrupter her concentration of holding the water in mid-air. At that moment it was like the bomb went off inside Katara.

"Why don't you, because it seem like all you care about is your stupid stomach., and give me some respect every now and then," Katara screamed at me as her water bending arose a huge glacier behind her, and then with every angry word she screamed at me sent a crack through the glacier until at the last word she yelled at me the glacier brock open.

* * *

**Ok I know those went Kataras exact words, but I didn't want to look back and completely rewatch the episode. So, I hope you guys liked it. From now on in the summer I will try to update once every 2 weeks if you guys are ok with that. Please review.**

_**~tini**_


End file.
